Dora of the Island
by Lauriofthepen
Summary: Dora is one of the most under mentioned characters in the entire Anne series. We know Davy got married, but what happened to her
1. Chapter 1

Six-year-old Davy Keith sat on the front porch steps with his arms wrapped around his knees, tears streaming down his face. Mrs. Spot had just sent him outside with his heart broken. He had spent all morning picking flowers to cheer him Mama up. She had been so upset since Papa had died. Mrs. Spot, what a dumb name Davy thought, had told him not to clutter up the room with weeds besides nothing could help his mother.

His twin sister Dora crept around the house. She had been putting a bow on the new barn kittens to take in and show Mama when she heard what Mrs. Spot said to Davy. Dora sat down next to him and started to cry, also.

"Promise me you will never leave me," Davy choked.

"Where would I go?"

"Don't care. Just Promise Clasp you will never leave me."

The twins had delighted their parents from their first days by interlacing their fingers together as they slept in their crib. This had evolved until now. Whenever something was particularly important, they laced their fingers together as they made any important decisions.

Dora and Davy laced their fingers together and in unison said, "We promise to never leave each other."

Swallowing hard, Marilla Cuthbert watched the twins as she came to the front door. She and Matthew had been in their thirties when their parents died. The carriage accident had been a devastating shock, even if they knew how to take care of themselves, the doing… Her heart broke watching the two babies experience the same thing.

"Davy, Dora, I need to talk to you. How would you like to come live with me at Green Gables? Anne is at school all day. I could use the company."

"We can't stay here?" Davy asked.

"No, the farm has to be sold to pay the bills, but I have a farm."

"Can I bring my kittens?" Dora pleaded.

Marilla smiled. Five years of living with Anne had taught her how important some things were. "Of course, you can bring anything you want with you."

The twins and Marilla spent the next couple days preparing for the funeral and packing the house. Occasionally it crossed Marilla's mind to wonder what Rachel would say about her adopting her second and third orphan as well as a litter of cats.

On Saturday, the twins climbed into the buggy with Marilla. Davy spent the entire ride wanting to know about everything and trying to get the horse to canter. Dora curled up in the back seat to stroke her kittens. Marilla breathed a sigh of relief that one child could behave.

Soon they arrived at the old farmhouse. Anne came rushing out. "Welcome home, Marilla! The cow stayed out of Mr. Harrison's field while you were gone. Hello, children! You're twins! Well, that is my lot in life." This was said in Anne's best teacher voice. "I made dinner. Do you like cold chicken and raspberry cordial."

At Marilla's raised eyebrows, Anne added, "Yes, I checked, and it _is _raspberry cordial."

"The men with the wagon will be here after we eat. Children, please go in and wash up. Anne, can you show them where to go?"

In a brief amount of time, the were gathered around the table.

Marilla explained, "We will unpack after we are done here. Davy, you can fill the wood box with Anne. Dora can help me with the dishes. Davy will have the West Gable room. Dora will share my room with me. After, "

"No," Dora interrupted.

Anne and Marilla stared. It was the first work besides a couple 'thank yous' the girl had spoken since she entered the house.

"No, we will share the West room. We Promise Clasped we would always be together."

Davy chimed in, "Promise Clasps can't be broken!"

Marilla started, "As I said before, Dora will be…"

Anne joined in, "Marilla _imagine _you are a six-year-old in a strange place with strange people. Wouldn't you want to have stayed with Matthew?"

Again, Marilla started, "I don't think…"

Again, Anne interrupted, "Don't think. Imagine!"

"Davy and I will stay in the same room," Dora stated matter of factly.

Anne and Marilla exchanged a look. It was clear this little girl wasn't going to be swayed.

Marilla stood up and started clearing the table. "I guess for now, it won't hurt."

Anne began to help. "Dora, Davy, let's hurry and unpack the wagon. Then I'll show you Violet Vale, Willowmere and the Lake of Shining Waters. There is so much scope for imagination there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the great reviews. I've never tried to write a story before. But the writing here has inspired me. I have little hope of duplicating Montgomery's style, so I thought I'd try one of the more prosaic characters. I have an idea what each chapter is going to be, now to find the time to write. This is going to follow her to adulthood. Please excuse me if I seem to jump around, but twelve to fourteen years is a lot to cover in one story!

Dora straightened her dress. She grabbed her hair ribbon and apron. "Marilla, will you help me?"

Marilla hurried into the West Gable. "Dora, its only 6:30, you have another two hours before you have to be at school. Besides, I doubt that you will be late since you are going to walk with the teacher."

Dora wiggled up and down. She was so excited about going to school this fall. She'd heard the older children talking about it at church. "I want to learn everything today. Do you think Anne will finally explain to me the difference between a nymph and a dryad?"

"You will have plenty of time to learn everything. And I'd rather you spent more time learning arithmetic and history than fairy tales."

"But fairy tales can teach history and arithmetic!" Anne protested as she came around the corner. "I've finally convinced Davy that he needs to go to school."

After finishing their morning chores, Anne and the twins set off for school.

Davy started asking questions as soon as they started down Birch Path. "Will you be extra nice to us because we live with you? Have you ever whipped anyone? What is homework? Milty Boulter told me that you only like boys like Paul Irving? Is he really that great? Will you quit teaching if you and Gilbert Blythe get married? Tell me, I want to know. Mrs. Lynde said you would."

Anne was slightly dazed by all the questions pelted at her. "I try to be nice to all my students. Paul is a kindred spirit, but I love you. I've only whipped someone once, and I regret it. As for Gilbert, Mrs. Lynde," Here Anne stopped herself before she said something for which she would have to apologize. "Dora, do you have any questions about school?"

"Just one. Can Davy and I sit together?"

"Boys and girls have to sit on opposite sides of the schoolhouse. But," Anne smiled, "You might have a nice teacher who will sit you across the aisle from each other. Now here we are. You have a few minutes to play while I go in and prepare."

The twins wondered over to the swing hung from the tree next to the schoolhouse until Anne called school to order. When everyone rushed in, Davy ran to grab the front seat with Milty Boulter. Dora followed slowly not sure who she was going to sit with and desperately hoping it was someone nice.

Anne started to get the information from the new students. In addition to the twins, the Gillis's had Ruby's cousin, Emerald staying in Avonlea for the year from Toronto.

"Emerald! What a lovely name that matches your eyes." Anne exclaimed. "You must be a real gem. You and Dora can share the front desk on the girl's side. Dora, why don't you take the aisle seat?"

The two girls smiled at each other. "At home, I'm usually Emmie." Emerald said.

"That's pretty, too. Have you ever been to school before?" Dora asked.

"No, I'm only seven. How old are you?"

"I'm seven."

Anne cleared her throat. 'Girls, why don't we start our lessons now?"

The days past quickly, as Emmie and Dora became bosom friends. Neither was the smartest in their class, that honor belonged to Milty, but they were the two most diligent.

One Monday morning, Dora came to school and found her seatmate was out for the day with a nasty head cold. She wondered who she would eat lunch with if Emmie was not there. As the children returned to their desks after the flag salute, Barbara Shaw managed to knock a bottle of ink onto Dora's new pinafore. Dora burst into tears, and Barbara went into hysterics. Anne rushed to clean up the ink and calm down every one. This was not a good start for the day.

Dora tiptoed up to Anne and asked, "Is Marilla going to be mad at me for ruining my apron?"

"No, accidents happen to everyone. You are going to have to wear it all day to protect your dress."

Dora sat back down and tried to concentrate on her subtraction problems. She liked addition much better. It was more fun to see things get bigger than smaller.

At recess, Dora went to the swing. Anthony Pye beat her to it. "Find somewhere else to be. Our club is going to be here. Beat it, you little - spot. Are you a Dalmatian? You are spotted all over. Of course, the spots on your face are brown and the spots on your dress are black."

Dora starred at him in shock. She could not remember anyone being that mean to her other than Mrs. Spot. Remembering Mrs. Spot, tears began to creep out of the corners of her eyes."

"Look, the doggie is crying. Does anyone have a bone to throw at her?"

At this point, Davy came around the corner of the schoolhouse. A boy could not let someone talk about his sister like that. "Come on, Milty, we need to teach Anthony a lesson." Both little boys leaped onto the older boy.

Inside Anne had been thinking about the social to open Avonlea's new _Blue _town hall. In between wondering how she would survive the embarrassment, she could not help but wonder if she would get a chance to dance with Gilbert. He did not mash her toes like Billy and Charlie tended to do. She heard the shouting and rushed outside just as the first punches were thrown. "Stop children! Stop this instant! Davy! Milty! Anthony, go inside! This was your last recess for the week. The rest of you should get inside, also."

When Anne heard the story, she wanted to excuse Davy but knew that wouldn't be proper. She decided to talk to him tonight.

As noon came, Dora started to wonder who she would talk to at lunch. Emmie was not in school, and Davy had to eat lunch inside by himself. She looked around the classroom. Maybe Minnie May Barry. They had talked a few times at church while Anne and Diana caught Mrs. Allan up on the "news" of their lives and Avonlea. Dora was a little overwhelmed by the older girl's confidence.

Anne looked up to catch Minnie May passing a note to Anthony. The girl may have only been eleven, but she was already quite the flirt. Not like Diana, who had not minded the boys' attention, Minnie was almost forward in her quest for attention. Evidently, the fight had drawn Minnie's attention. Anne might have to mention this to Diana. Sighing, Anne rang the bell to dismiss the children for lunch.

Dora slowly put her books away. Then when she grabbed her pail, she headed towards the porch where Minnie May and her friends always sat.

Minnie was not in a mean girl, but she was in a bad mood. Not only had her mother told her she was too young for the social, but if he hadn't been kept inside. Anthony was going to put their initials in a ""Take Notice" sign today. "I don't know why she was so upset about being called Spot. It isn't like Dora isn't _absolutely covered _in freckles. Being teased by Anthony is probably the closest she will ever come to having a boy pay attention to her."

Dora gasped and ran down to the creek. Life was becoming unbearable. As she ran by the tree, Paul looked up from his Grimm Brothers' book. Maybe he could help. Paul followed her down to the creek after securing both dinner pails.

"Are you all right? Can I eat with you today? I usually eat with Miss Shirley, but she has to stay in with the boys today."

"Why would you want to eat with me?" Dora asked.

"We're both alone. And you seem nice. Can you tell me why you were crying?"

"Being called Spot reminded me of Mrs. Spot. She's the one who told me when mama and papa died. I got sad when I remembered that."

"I know I get sad when I think of my mama. She died a year and a half ago, and my Father lives in Boston. Can I tell you a secret? Not even Miss Shirley knows this. She thinks my Rock People are fairies, but really I imagine the Golden Lady is my little mother. It helps when I have a bad day to tell her about it. She always understands, maybe sometime you can come and talk to her."

Dora managed a watery smile, "I'd like that. Say you know a lot about fairies. Anne, I mean Miss Shirley, always talks about the nymphs and the dryads. Can you tell me what the difference is?"

Paul returned her smile, "A nymph is beautiful maiden spirit who lives in the mountains, forests, trees, and waters. A dryad is a nymph who lives in the forest."

"Thank you. I've never understood what Miss Shirley was saying before."

With this Paul and Dora were fast friends. Many days Paul joined Emmie and Dora for lunch all finding a kindred spirit with parents so far away.

Review – please!


	3. Rock People

**I know I know it's been way to long since I updated, but I haven't forgotten this. I still own nothing and I'll really try to update sooner.**

"Come on, Dora. Let's go fishing with Milty!" Davy called.

"No thanks. I have things to do," Dora replied from the porch.

Anne walked out on the porch, "What are you doing today?"

"I don't know. Not play with worms with Milty. Davy spends so much time with him. I don't think he washes behind his ears. Why doesn't his mother check? Anne, I want to know." Dora half pouted, half proclaimed.

Anne decided to not answer that question. "What's Emmy doing today?"

"Mrs. Gillis is taking her to Charlottetown to get a couple of new dresses."

"With puffed sleeves?" Anne smiled.

"I don't know. Why does she need puffed sleeves?"

Anne sighed. Dora was always practical. "They were in style awhile ago. Do you want to go visit the Irvings with me?"

"Yes! I really want to meet the Rock People."

Anne and Dora walked down to the Irving's house by the shore. As they talked, Anne realized how like Marilla Dora was: A cloud was always a cloud and certain things were always good or bad.

Paul ran out of the house to greet them. "Grandmother said we may wade in the water today."

"It always makes me so sad when we wade for the last time in the fall. I want to sprout wings so I can stay in the birds company." Anne and Paul shared a smile.

Anne, Dora, and Paul had a dream hour wading and chasing each other in their bare feet at the water's edge.

Anne reluctantly went to put on her shoes. "I'd better go and visit with your grandmother. Mrs. Lynde wants me to ask if she'll donate a few pies to the Ladies Aide Social."

Paul turned to Dora, "If we walk down to the cave, I'll introduce you to the Rock People."

"Rock People?" Dora questioned.

"Yes, I'll show you. Race you!"

The two children laughingly raced down the beach towards the small cavern by the dune. Once there Paul showed Dora the Twin Sailors and Nora. Dora looked at Paul in wonder trying to understand how he saw sailors and ladies in the stones.

"Here's the Golden Lady. Do you want to know a secret?" Paul asked.

Dora nodded. She thought it best to let Paul continue if she let on that she did not understand. Dora wanted the sweetest boy in school to like her.

"Since my little Mother died, I like to think that God gave the Golden Lady to me to tell the things I wish I could tell my mother. Sometimes I think I'll just burst if I can't tell her."

"You feel that way, also," Dora questioned. "I thought I was the only one. I miss Mama."

A look passed between them as two kindred spirits recognized each other.

Paul stopped and looked at the sky for a minute or two.

"Do you want to share the Golden Lady? You could come and play and when you do, you can tell her all the things you'd like to tell your Mama,"

"I think I'd like that."

Paul stood up breaking the mood. "Come on, Grandmother promised she'd have scones for tea."


End file.
